Relationships
by Shooting The Stars
Summary: Eddie is back to find Rachel and her daughter. Will their romance come between Rachel and Amy? As Amy faces trauma,who will she turn to? Reddie! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

I MADE THE CHARACTER OF AMY UP AND I DO NOT OWN WATERLOO ROAD OR ANY CHARACTERS UNFORTUNATELY!  
I STARTED WRITING THIS BEFORE SERIES 5 BEGAN SO ANY SIMILARITIES ARE JUST COINCIDENCES!  
SET IN SERIES 5. Please review. Enjoy!

Amy Mason, Rachel's daughter was a year 10 pupil and had just started Waterloo Road a week ago, in the new term.

It was a friday, so everyone was excited about the weekend.

The bell rang for the last lesson of school and the kids started piling through the doors.

Amy normally got a lift to school with her mum, but she hadn't today because they'd had an argument.

The arguement was about Rachel's latest love intrest, Eddie. He had gone, a week ago, without notice.

Rachel was deeply in love with Eddie. She had been in a mood ever since he had left and Amy knew they were meant for each other, but Rachel was trying to ignore the fact.

Boltons's class had French with Miss Haydock. They had sat down and were told to get out their books.

Bolton tapped Amy on the shoulder, which made her jump.

She leaped up out of her seat and backed towards the wall.

'What you doin. I only tapped you on ya shoulder man. I were just gunna ask for a pen'Bolton said.

'What the hell? Amy sit down, now.' Miss Haydock was annoyed, but Amy refused.

She grabbed a pile of heavy text books next to her and sat on the floor.

'She is mental' Paul said.

'Right that's it, everyone get your stuff, we are moving next door'. Miss Haydock said as the class groaned.

'And Janeece, go and get Miss Cambpell please, she can deal with this. Come on then everyone out'.

Miss Haydock told the class what to do while she waited outside the classroom for Miss Campbell before she finally arrived.

'Whats happened Steph?' she said as Janeece went back in the classroom.

'Bolton tapped her on the shoulder, she just went mad'.

'Well, did you try talking to her?' Kim already knew Steph's answer.

There was complete silence.

'No. I didn't think so' Kim angrily said.

'Well, that's not my job is it? It's yours. I've been there, done that and never will again' Haydock giggled.

'You know what I'm not going to argue with you, cos there's a kid in there that probably needs someone to talk to.'

Kim entered, peering round the door to locate Amy. There she was. In the corner. Head in hands. Shaking.

Miss Campbell, as the students knew her, went over to Amy and sat on the desk in front of her.

'Hi Amy' she said carefully. Amy gasped and stood up, pressed tightly against the wall but, when she saw Miss Campbell,  
she breathed a sigh of relief.

'What's going on Amy?....... How about me and you go somewhere else and have a chat?..... Yeah?'

'Alright' Amy said, her voice full of fear. 


	2. Chapter 2

They walked along the corridor and came to the main entrance. Amy stopped.

'You alright?' Miss Campbell asked, concerned. Then, all of sudden Amy fainted as Miss Campbell caught her.

'Woah. Careful'.

A few seconds later Amy came round from her blackout and found they were sat on chairs, near the main entrance.

'Amy, what's going on? What's the matter?'

'I'm fine, honest' Amy said, trying to hide her sobbs.

'You aren't fine you just fainted. Come on sweetheart, what is it?'

'LOOK I'M JUST HOT ALLRIGHT? I JUST NEED SOME AIR!' Amy shouted.

Kim followed Amy up onto the roof.

'Amy, this isn't going to solve anything...Please, just come inside' she said.

She eventually managed to pursuade Amy to come down.

Miss Campbell had already explained to Rachel what had gone on.

Amy came in the office and was met by her mum at the door, as the end of school bell rang.

'Oh, darling, what's going on?' she said as she tried to hug her daughter.

'Don't mum. I'm fine honestly' Amy replied as she sat it her usual spot, on the couch, in the corner of the office.

'Is this about what I said this morning? About you not wanting me to be happy?' Rachel asked.

'Oh, for god's sake mum, I'M FINE! ALRIGHT?' Amy yelled as Rachel became even more confused.

This wasn't like Amy. She was always happy.

'Look, I just want to know why you felt like you couldn't talk to me?' her mum asked.

'BECAUSE YOUR TOO BUSY CRYING OVER EDDIE, THAT'S WHY!' Amy shouted.

The room was silent.

'I'm sorry Mum. I'm so sorry' Amy sobbed.

'Shh. It's ok. You've got nothing to be sorry for.' Rachel said as she comforted her daughter.

'Baby, just tell me what's wrong' Rachel said as there was a knock at the door. Amy pulled away from her mum and wiped her eyes. Miss Campbell opened the door and there stood Eddie.

'Alright' he said as he came into the office.

'ALRIGHT? Eddie where the hell have you been for the past week, you just dissapeared' Rachel said angrily.

At this point Amy got up and left the room. Rachel tried to stop her daughter, but Miss Campbell went to sort it.

'So, thats Amy then? Whats the matter?' Eddie said calmly.

'She won't listen to me, she hasn't since you left....Eddie, how can you be so calm? You run off then expect me to be ok'.

'I know Rach, I'm so sorry. I just needed time to sort my head out.......... Anyway aren't you glad I'm back?'.

'Of course, there's just a lot going on at the moment, that's all'.

'I love you Miss Mason'.

'And I love you Mr Lawson, but please, can you not run off like that again?'.

'I promise. And ermm, maybe I can make it up to you later' Eddie said as he wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist, pulling her in.

'Alright, well right now I need to see what's wrong with Amy.' Rachel chuckled as she headed for the door.

'Look, leave that to Kim, she might be able to get through to her. Why don't we have a catchup whilst we get through some paperwork' Eddie said, looking at the big pile of papers on Rachel's desk.

'Ok'.

Meanwhile, Kim, who was now joined by Jasmine, Amy's form tutor, were running after Amy along the corridor.

'Amy, please wait' Kim said as Amy turned around. 'Come on' she continued as she led Amy to Jasmine's empty classroom. 


	3. Chapter 3

In the classroom , Amy sat down on one of the small, old desks.

'I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but you can, if you need to' Kim said as Amy glanced out of the window.

'I can go if you want Amy' Jasmine said, but Amy just shook her head as she tried to hide her tears by looking out of the window.

'It's alright' she said.

Jasmine and Kim sat on the desks, deciding that Amy would talk, when she was ready.

A few minutes later Amy turned and looked at the teachers.

'You know, Eddie makes me feel like I have a proper family. Him and my mum really love each other. All was good until he left'.

'Why...... what happened then?' Jasmine said as she tried to get Amy to talk.

'Well, this morning, me and mum had another argument - about Eddie........... It was all my fault and I stormed off. I shouldn't of done it, I-I shouldn't' Amy said slowly.

'Shouldn't of done what? Amy you can tell us anything' Miss Campbell said.

Amy took a deep breath and let out a big sigh.

'I was walking to school, when James Dean jumped out of the woods and he- he' Amy said as she broke down.

'It's alright Amy just tell us what you can' Jasmine said sympethetically.

'I think I already know what's gone on here' Kim replied as she got up and went to sit next to Amy.

'Amy................did he..................did he attack you?' she continued.

Amy nodded as floods of tears came strolling down her face and Jamsine and Kim's faces had horror written all over them.

Kim put her arm around Amy as she cried into her shoulder.

'Shhhh.......It's alright' Kim said as Jasmine left the room to inform Rachel. 


	4. Chapter 4

In the office, Rachel and Eddie had got distracted from their paperwork and were kissing on the sofa. There was a knock on the door and Rachel jumped up as Jasmine came in.

'Hi Jasmine. What's the matter?' she said, concerned, seeing Jasmine's pale face.

'Ermm. You better come with me. It's Amy' Jasmine replied.

'Why, what's happened?'

'It's delicate. I better leave that to Kim'

'Ok. Lets go. Eddie can you finish that paperwork off for me?'

'Yes Miss' Eddie said sarcastically as Rachel chucked him the house key.

'Let yourself in. I don't know when we'll be back' Rachel said and left the office.

Amy and Kim were still in the classroom when Rachel and Jasmine arrived.

Kim headed outside to talk to Rachel, whilst Jasmine went to see Amy.

'Kim, what is going on?' Rachel was very confused.

'Look Rachel, I don't really know how to tell you this......... Amy was attacked this morning. It was James Dean' Kim replied.

'Oh my god. No!' Rachel was unbelieveably angry. She ran into the classroom, where Jasmine was sat on a desk and Amy was stood next to the window.

'Sweetheart, come here' Rachel whispered as she went to hug her daughter. This time, instead of pulling away, Amy pressed into her mum, holding on to her, like she would never let go.

'I'm so sorry mum. I'm so sorry' Amy said through her tears.

'Hey you have got nothing to be sorry for' Rachel said, looking her daughter straight in the eyes. They were all red and bloodshot, just like her own.

'Come on, lets go to my office. I need ring the police...... Are you sure it was James Dean?' She continued. She was furious.  
This was her daughter.

'Yeah' Amy replied as she walked out of the classroom, along the corridor and headed down the stairs.

'Where are you going?' Rachel asked.

'Toilet. Just go and ring the police mum, I'll be fine' Amy said.

Rachel couldn't help but be worried. She didn't want to leave her on her own.

'Oh, why did this have to happen? That little thug needs locking up and he will, I'll make sure of it' she said.

'Is he in school?' Jasmine said.

'No. He hasn't been all day' Rachel whispered.

'You and Jasmine go and ring the police, yeah? I'll go check on Amy' Kim said.

'Thanks Kim'.

'It's my job' she smiled. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kim found Amy in the toilets, holding her wrist.

'Hey, ........did he do this?' Kim said sympthetically as she saw her cuts and bruises.

Amy nodded.

'I just didn't want mum to worry more' she sobbed.

'It's alright. Come here' Kim said as she cleaned Amy's bleeding wrists delicately.

'You know, your mum, she just wants to take the pain away from you, we all do. We're going to get justice. He's not going to hurt you again, I promise' she continued.

'I never thought about it before. Where is he?' Amy panicked.

'Don't worry, we've made sure, he's definately not in school................. Come on, lets go and see your mum, yeah?' Kim said as she turned off the tap.

'Ok' Amy replied.

Eddie and Rachel were in the office waiting for the police and Amy. Jasmine had gone as she didn't want to be nosy.

Amy and Kim came back into the office.

'The police are on their way darling' Rachel said as Amy sat on the sofa.

'What am I going to say mum? I can't do this. I really can't' she cried.

Rachel tried to hug her daughter again, but she refused.

'I'm fine Mum' Amy sobbed.

Eddie hugged Rachel, who was visibly upset.

'My poor baby' Rachel cried.

'Darling, I promise you, everything is going to be alright. We'll get through this together' Rachel said to her daughter.

There was a knock at the door and Kim opened it. In came the police and they were told that Amy had to come down to the station to make a statment. 


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie headed home, whilst Kim drove them to the police station as Rachel was too worried to drive. Kim and Rachel were both on hand for Amy in the room.

'I was walking to school. It was about 8:05....... I just felt this weight around my shoulders.................... H-he pulled me back'  
Amy was clearly struggling.

'It's Ok Amy. Just tell us what you can' Dc Carter said.

'He dragged me into the woods................he was on top of me and I couldn't breathe. I tr-tried to stop him, but I couldn't move'  
Amy sobbed. She paused.

Kim was silently crying and the tears gushed from Rachel's eyes.

Kim wanted to support them both, so held out her hand for Rachel.

Rachel let off a grateful smile and held Kim's hand.

'He grabbed my wrists and h-he had a scarf so ..................he gagged my mouth' Amy continued.

'Ok Amy, were they the clothes you were wearing this morning?' Dc Carter asked.

'Yeah. Why? Why what's going on?' Amy started to worry.

'It's alright Amy. They just need to check them. Get proof.............. Try not to worry' Kim said as she tried to calm Amy down.

'Can you come with me please Amy?' Dc Carter said.

Kim and Rachel waited outside, whilst Amy was examined by a doctor and her clothes were checked.

A long hour later and Amy could finally go home.

'Oh sweetie, are you ok?' Rachel said, tiredly as Amy came out of the room, white as a sheet.

'I just want to go home' Amy replied, her eyes were closing too.

Dc Carter came out to talk to Rachel.

'Miss Mason, can I have a quick word please? In private' she said.

Rachel didn't want to leave her daughter.

'It's alright Rachel, me and Amy will wait in the car. She'll be fine' Kim said.

'Ok' Rachel replied.

Kim and Amy headed out to the care whilst Rachel had a chat with the police woman.

'I really do not want to worry you Miss Mason, but Amy has been checked over by a pyschologist and she is obvoiusly very shaken...............and the doctor said she has lots of bruises on her chest' she said.

'Oh god..............Well what can I do to help?' Rachel replied.

'Just be there for her, that's all you can do'.

'Yeah, thanks' Rachel said as she left the police station and climbed into Kim's car. 


	7. Chapter 7

Amy was silent, but Rachel soon noticed that she was fast asleep.

'So, what did the officer say?' Kim asked.

'That she needs watching and she's got multiple bruises on her chest' Rachel said.

'God, this just gets worse by the minute' Kim replied.

'I know..........Kim, you don't mind looking out for her at school do you? I mean I'll do everything I can but I'll be really busy' Rachel said quietly.

'Yeah, of course and I'll ask Jasmine to keep an eye on her in form....... Rachel, I know you probably don't want them to, but everyone is going to have to find out sooner or later... For their safety' Kim whispered.

'Well, there's nothing we can do about that. Besides, the girls need to know that they've got our support'.

'I was wondering, would it be alright to set up some classes. You know like self defence........ A couple of years ago, there was an attacker in the area and the classes really worked' Kim replied.

'Yeah of course. We need them all to be safe' Rachel said as Kim pulled up at her house.

'Thanks Kim,for everything' she contiued as she got out of the car.

'It's no bother and if you need anything else just tell me........................So, will she be coming into school tomorrow?' Kim asked looking at Amy, still asleep. 'She's out of it,........ poor kid' she continued.

'Maybe, I don't know........I'd better wake her up' Rachel replied as she told her daughter they were home.

'Thanks again Kim' she said as they went down the drive, into the house.

'Hey, you're home. I'm making pizza' Eddie said as he greeted them at the door.

'Great' Rachel smiled.

'I'm not hungry.......... I'm going to go bed' Amy said.

'Sweetie, you've got to eat and it's only 7 o'clock' her mum replied to her.

'I'm really not hungry and I've got homework, you're not going to persuade me mum, night' Amy said as she walked upstairs.

'Night darling' Rachel said.

As soon as Amy's door had shut behind her, Rachel and Eddie talked about Amy.

'Is she alright?' Eddie said.

'Well obviously not Eddie she's been raped' Rachel said angrily.

'Sorry, it's just been a stressful day' she whispered as she sat down.

'Maybe I can make that better for you, Miss Mason' Eddie replied.

'Maybe you can'. 


	8. Chapter 8

It was 10pm and Rachel and Eddie were going up the stairs to bed.

Eddie got into bed just as they heard Amy screaming.

'Stay here Eddie' Rachel said as she ran to her daughters room.

She opened the door and went to Amy who was sat up on her bed, crying.

'Darling, what's happened?' Rachel said, stroking her daughters hair.

'I just had a bad dream mum, I'm fine' Amy said.

'Are you sure?' her mother said as Amy nodded.

'Ok, well try and get some sleep, night' Rachel said as she left the room.

'What happened?' Eddie said as Rachel got into bed.

'She had a bad dream, no guessing what it was about' Rachel sighed.

'Oh Miss Mason, we can't have you all stressed out' Eddie said wrapping his arms around her waist.

'No we can't Mr Lawson' she giggled.

At 6:30 am the next morning Rachel's alarm clock went off as she got up for a shower. Eddie was already dowstairs.

She went to wake Amy up.

'Sweetie, you don't have to go to school today................... Do you want to ?' she asked her daughter.

Amy just nodded. Her mum tried to make conversation, but could see that she didn't want to talk.

Eddie and Rachel were flirting like mad and they were both taking no interest in Amy. She felt all alone. 


	9. Chapter 9

Before school started Kim had told Rachel that she would brief the staff, which had to be done as news of the attack would be spread in no time. How they would find out, nobody would know, but nothing was a secret at Waterloo Road.

Jasmine knew, but had promised to keep the matter to herself.

'Right, everyone can I have your attention please?' Kim said as a flock of heads turned towards her.

'We are not children you know, but then again neither are them lot out there, chavs more like' Grantly was miserable. Always was. Always would be.

'I need to let you know that there has been a case of sexual attack in the area........ A year 10 pupil was attacked by a year 11 pupil, James Dean' Kim said.

'What? Oh god that's awful' Tom said as all of the staff were shocked.

'Which year 10 pupil?' Steph said, trying to be nosy, but she was also genuinely concered.

'Amy Mason' Kim replied.

'Oh no, so thats what was wrong with her yesterday. I feel so bad' Steph whispered.

'God, I mean I'm not saying that anyone deserves that, but it couldn't have happened to a nicer kid. So, why would he target her?' Matt said in shock.

'They don't care who it is, as long as they get it........... Anyway, I thought I'd better let you know before the kids find out. So, if you can just keep an eye out, any bother, just come and get me..... Jasmine, can I have a quick word?' Kim asked as she left the staff room.

Jasmine closed the door carefully behind her.

'I was just wondering if you especially could watch her, she's in your form and English as well' Kim said quietly.

'Yeah, of course. How is she?' Jasmine asked.

'I'm going to go and see her later, but Rachel said that she's quiet. Poor kid's going through hell........... Oh, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in helping me run some self defence classes for the girls sometime?' Kim replied.

'Ok. No problem' Jasmine said as the bell rang for the beginning of school.

'I'd better go. I've got a class. Amy is in last lesson so I'll keep you updated' Jasmine continued.

'Thanks' Kim replied.

Amy had French with Miss Haydock again. Loads of people were saying that somthing was wrong with her, after she kicked off in class, but they didn't know why yet.

'Don't go mental again man, or we'll start calling you................. Mental Mason' Bolton said as some of the class sniggered.

Amy just tried to get on with her work.

'Shut up Bolton' Miss Haydock said. Amy could tell that she knew then, because Miss Haydock wouldn't do that normally.

'Well, she is miss, you know, not right up here' Paul said, pointing to his so-called brain.

'Paul, get on with your work' Miss Haydock said as some of the class laughed.

Amy tried to block out everything as the bell rang and the class were dismissed.

She tried to do the same all day and it had worked, up until now.

In Jasmine's class, some of the other kids were still making Amy into a laughing stock.

'So, what's your show gonna be now then?' Paul asked.

'You gonna hit us over the head with those big, scary textbooks?' Bolton said sarcastically as he and Paul roared with laughter.

'Paul, Bolton, that is enough' Jasmine said angrily.

'Hey, I just wanna make sure I'm not in any danger man' Bolton said as Amy got up and stormed out of the class.

Jasmine went running after her. 


	10. Chapter 10

'Amy, wait............. Are you alright?' Jasmine said as she saw the tears dripping from Amy's face as she crippled over in pain from her bruises.

She just put her head down, trying to hide her face.

Jasmine saw a cover teacher and asked them to keep an eye on her class.

She led her to Kim's office, where Kim was already outside, putting up posters.

'What's the matter Amy?' she said as she saw the tears gush from her eyes.

'Paul and Bolton were calling her names, because of yesterday. She understandably got upset' Jasmine said.

'Come on' Kim said sympthetically, taking Amy into her office.

'She was crippling over in pain Kim' Jasmine said when Amy was inside.

'Thanks' Kim replied.

'So, do you want to tell me what's made you so upset Amy?' Kim said, sitting down next to Amy on the sofa.

'They have no idea. They're just making me out to be some mental case' she replied.

'Yeah well you're not, you're a very nice girl and you don't deserve to be put through this..................Look, I'll go and get your mum alright? That might make you feel a bit better' Kim said, leaving the room.

Kim returned with Rachel, who was wondering what was wrong with her daughter.

'Sweetie, what's wrong?' Rachel sighed.

'What are you on about mum? I get raped and you just expect me to be alright? You don't even care, you're always with Eddie' Amy said angrily.

'Don't speak to me like that young lady' Rachel said as Amy stormed out.

Kim and Rachel found Amy in Rachel's office. She had trashed the place in anger. Now she was sat in the corner, sobbing.

'What have you done?' her mum asked.

'It's all my fault, I shouldn't have let him' Amy cried.

'Hey,..........don't blame this on yourself..............you couldn't do anything......... none of this is your fault' Kim said, crouching down next to her.

'It feels like it.......I just want all of this to stop...............I can't take much more' Amy replied.

'I know.........but you need to know that you can talk to us about anything and I promise you, we are going to get you through this .....whatever it takes' Kim quietly said.

There is still lots more to come and I will update ASAP. Please Review x


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for reading! I know it's not much, I will try and update soon, I'm just trying to do my best with the story!  
Please review!!

It was the next morning and Rachel and her daughter hadn't spoke much.

Amy was still blaming herself and was annoyed with her mum for not taking much intrest.

The only person she could talk to was Miss Campbell.

But Amy still felt embarassed talking about it.

When they arrived at school, Amy was still silent.

'Wait Amy................ look I don't know what to say...........you can talk to me you know' Rachel said before Amy went to get out of the car.

'I'm alright mum' Amy replied.

'You're not ok, I can see it...............sweetie, you don't need to bottle this all up' she said to her daughter.

'I'm not going to talk to you alright?' Amy shouted as she got out of the car and slammed the door.

'What am I doing wrong Eddie?' Rachel sighed, watching her daughter storm off over to her friends, Sam and Lauren.

'Nothing. You aren't doing anything wrong. She doesn't want to talk but if she doesn't it's just going to torment her for the rest of her life' Eddie whispered.

'Yeah well, I'll try and talk to her later.....Come on we'd better go' Rachel said as her and Eddie got out of the car and headed into school.

It had somehow got out and everyone knew Amy's troubles.

She felt like people were laughing at her, when they were just concerned.

'So, is it true?' Lauren said as Sam shoved her gently to tell her to shut up.

'Yeah' Amy sighed.

'Can we do anything?' Sam asked.

'Just be here for me yeah? I can't really talk to anyone else apart from you guys or Miss Campbell' Amy replied.

'Why? What about your mum or Mr Lawson?' Lauren asked nosily.

'They're not interested..........Anyway can we talk about somthing else?' Amy said.

'Yeah, course' Sam said as she started a discussion about their English homework.

Everyone was talking about the attack. The girls were all worried that it would happen to them.

Rachel had no choice but to spend assembly talking about it and Amy had to sit through it.

'We're going to give all the support we can and Miss Campbell has set up some self defence classes. If anything like this ever happens to any of you, you all need to know that you can come to us. We will help in any way we can' Rachel said as she dismissed them row by row.

She tried to stop her daughter for a chat, but she was too quick to get away.

She ran into the toilets to be sick, the thought of her rape made her retch.

Sam and Lauren found her and were concerned about how she was, but Amy begged them not to say anything and they agreed.

The girls were all late for English, which made Miss Koreshi even more concerned about Amy.

They just made the excuse that they were desperate for the toilet and Jasmine pretended to buy it.

At the end of the lesson, Jasmine told Amy to stay behind.

Amy sighed.

'Don't worry, I'm not going to give you a lecture, just to tell you that you can talk to me' Miss Koreshi said.

'Thanks Miss, but I'm fine' Amy replied.

'Well I'm here if you do need a chat' Amy smiled as she left the room and met Sam and Lauren along the corridor.

'What was that about?' Lauren asked.

'Oh, nothing' Amy said.

'Well obviously it wasn't' Lauren replied.

'Just shut up Lauren, she doesn't have to talk about it cause you want the gossip' Sam snapped as Amy smiled at her friends defence of her.

At dinner, Amy was still getting looks.

This followed by people staring and gossiping outside, where Amy finally snapped.

'Will everyone just stop staring? Nothing is wrong with me you know, you don't need to stay away from me in case I'm dangerous as you're all saying' Amy shouted as her mum, Miss Campbell and Eddie came out after they had heard it all.

'Amy, come on inside' Rachel said as Amy refused.

'No mum, I can't deal with this any more. People acting all different around me, staring at me as if to say I deserved it' Amy sobbed.

'Everyone inside now, the bell has gone' Eddie shouted as Rachel and Kim managed to get Amy inside.

In Rachel's office, Amy was looking out of the window, trying to avoid conversation.

A hand came down on her shoulder as she screamed.

'Shh, it's just me it's ok' Rachel said as her daughter sighed in relief. 'Amy, talk to us, tell us what we can do to make you feel better' she continued.

'Just leave me alone Mum' Amy said and stormed out of the office. This time, everyone did leave her alone.

Later, Amy was crying in the toilets when Michela heard her.

'Are you alright in there?' she said and then decided to go and get Miss Campbell.

'Miss, there's a girl crying in the toilets, she wouldn't come out' Michela said as she aproched Kim on the corridor.

'Thanks Michela' she said as the bell went for start of next lesson.

Meanwhile, in the office, Rachel and Eddie were talking about the best way to handle the situation.

'I don't see why she can't talk to me' Rachel said.

'As long as she knows you're here for her and that you love her. That's all you can do for now' Eddie replied.

'But does she know? That's the thing' Rachel asked.

'I'm sure she does Miss Mason, but I don't think I know how much you love me' Eddie laughed.

'Oh don't you now Mr Lawson, well maybe I can show you later' Rachel smiled.

Good job Amy wasn't about now. She wanted her mum to be happy, but was sick of her and Eddie being like love sick puppies.

Please Review!! x 


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for reviewing, I will try to update ASAP. I know it's only a bit, but I want to keep you updated x

In the office, Phil, Eddie and Rachel were catching up as Phil had been on a school trip.

Kim saw Amy on the corridor next to the toilets. Her eyes were all red from her crying.

Amy hadn't seen her as she was going the other way. She slid down against the wall, covering her face.

'Amy, what's the matter?' Kim said as Amy panicked.

'Ermm, nothing. Nothing, I'd better go' she said as she tried to walk away and not to look at Kim.

'No, wait' Kim said as she moved to see Amy's face.'What's upset you?' she continued.

'Miss, you can't tell anyone, please' Amy pleaded.

'Amy, it is ok to cry you know, you don't need to keep it all bottled up' Kim said.

'I know, I just can't.....I'm trying not to bottle it up, I just need someone to talk to' Amy cried.

'Sweetheart, I promise, you can talk to me.......You can trust me, yeah?' Kim said'But don't you feel like talking to your mum?'.

'I can't, I don't even know why...... I'm being so horrible to her lately, she's just trying to help but I'm too embarassed to talk to her'.

'I'd of thought you'd be more embarassed talking to me than your mum'

'I just keep thinking she'll tell Eddie and then all the other teachers will find out every last detail and before I know it, it'll be around school'.

'Ok, well come and talk to me then, tell me what your feeling, yeah?'

Amy went with Miss Campbell to her office as the of the day bell went.

Amy had always been a pretty girl, but none of the lads took notice of her, that was why she couldn't understand why it had happened to her.

'I just thought it would be all over after the interview with the police, but that night, realised that it's always going to haunt me unless I talk............I just cried myself to sleep, but now I am talking, I don't even know what to say' Amy said, head down, trying to hide the tears that she thought Kim couldn't see.

'You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to.........take your time' Kim replied.

There was a long silence as Kim waited to give Amy the chance to confide in her.

'It made me sick, what he was trying to do. It still does.......He had girls begging for him to even smile at them, so why did he force me?' Amy sobbed.

'They want to feel power, feel like they've won....... we are not going to let him win. We're going to help you through this and give you all the support you want'

Amy sat for a while longer before talking again.

'Is is alright if I go over what happened Miss? I need to do it. I need to tell it to someone that doesn't want to know every little detail'

'Yeah, of course' Kim replied.

Amy paused, sighed and began to relive the terrible ordeal.

'The first thing I knew of it was when I felt someones hands around my neck and on my shoulders, dragging me down' Amy cried.

'When he'd pulled me into the woods he chucked me down on the floor, pushed himself against me' Amy sobbed as she continued.

'He started pulling my trousers off and I was trying to stop him, but he said he'd kill me if I didn't do what he said...... I tried to scream but he covered my mouth. I couldn't do anything, I-' Amy stopped as she was in floods of tears.

'It's alright, you don't have to say anything else' Kim said as Amy shook her head. She needed to do this.

'When he stopped, he was saying that I was begging for it, that I should be grateful. Then he ran off and I was just laying there,  
trying to think it over in my head...... I couldn't breathe, I was panicking............ I ran out of there as quick as I could' Amy sobbed.

'I didn't know what to think. I couldn't get my head around it. Then I realised the time so I quickly walked to school' Amy continued as Kim felt for her.

'I'm sorry' Amy cried. 'I shouldn't be like this'.

'It's not your fault. It's going to take time for you to move on from this.....but we'll help you, we're not going to let this ruin your life, Ok?' Kim said. She was disgusted at what he had done and she felt sympathy for Amy.

'Yeah' Amy replied, giving off a little smile.'Thanks Miss'.

In Rachel's office, Eddie and Rachel had filled Phil in on what had happened and they were all beggining to wonder where Amy was. She normally came to her mum's office after school.

'I can't believe this....I feel like killing him' Phil said angrily as his aunt told him about the incident.

'I know Phil, so do I but we have to let the police deal with him' Rachel replied as Amy and Kim came into the office unnoticed.

'I mean, he must be sick in the head to do somthing like that........Is she alright?' Phil asked.

'Why don't you ask me that?' Amy said as her cousin went to hug her.

'Amy, I'm so sorry' Phil said with tears in his eyes.

'Hey, it's not your fault, I'm just glad your back........ Even though I've had no-one banging on the door to be in the bathroom on a morning' Amy smiled.

The three teachers all smiled at each other. Rachel was especially happy to see Amy and Phil together. They had always got on well as their dad's hadn't been around in their lives.

'Come on Phil, I'll help you get your bags in the car' Eddie said as Phil agreed.

Amy needed a chance to talk to her mum and Kim needed to explain what had been going on.

Please let me know what you think. There is still loads more to come!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it x

'Amy? Do you want to talk' Rachel asked as Kim sat on the sofa.

'I have already, to Miss Campbell........Haven't I Miss?' Amy said.

'Yeah, we've had a chat and Amy feels that she is ready for our support now' Kim replied.

Amy didn't like people seeing her crying, she thought they would think she was weak.

She was still crying, overcome from what had happened to her, trying to hide it from her mum.

'Amy, talk to me' Rachel said as she sat next to her daughter. Amy turned her head away, she was ashamed.

'Sweetie, you need to know that I love you, no matter what' her mum continued.

'Yeah well sometimes, it doesn't feel like that' Amy replied.

'Don't say that' Rachel said, hurt that her daughter felt that way.

'Well it's true mum. When I want to talk, you only have time for Eddie and when I don't you won't let it go' Amy shouted.

'How am I supposed to know when you want to talk?' Rachel replied, trying to stay sympthetic with her daughter.

Amy was silent. She didn't really have an answer for this. She felt like she was being selfish now.

'Look just forget I said anything mum alright?' Amy said.

'What is going on Amy? You change your mind all the time, from one mood to another......... Please, I'm listening now. What can I do to help'

'I don't know mum. I really don't' Amy sobbed.

'Well as long as you know you can always talk to me' Rachel replied, putting her arm around her daughter.

'And my door is always open if you need a chat, ok?' Kim said.

'Yeah' Amy replied, staring into space like she had seen a ghost.

'Amy, why don't you go and wait in the car with Phil and Eddie? Tell them I'll be right out' Rachel said.

'Ok' Amy sighed as she left the office.

'So, what happened Kim?' Rachel asked once Amy had left.

'Well, Micheala told me there was someone crying in the toilets, I went to check it out and it was Amy.... We went to my office and had a chat. She told me everything that happened' Kim replied quietly.

'Did she say why she didn't want to talk to me?' Rachel said.

'Look Rachel, don't take this the wrong way but.....well, she said she thought you would tell everyone. She didn't want the other kids to know all about it'.

'Oh god..........I need to show her that she can trust me, but I shouldn't have to do that. She should know that she can trust me' Rachel said as they walked out of the office.

'She did tell me that she's finding it hard to trust people right now.........it's a totally normal reaction to something this big' Kim replied. 'She's going to be fine Rach, we'll help her'.

'Yeah..........right, I'd better go. Thank's Kim, it means a lot' Rachel said as they walked outside.

'Look I've told you, I'm just doing my job' Kim replied.

'I know, but it's good to know that you're looking out for her, that even if she doesn't want to talk to me, she can talk to you.  
How about we go out for a drink tommorrow night, have a chat about it?' Rachel asked.

'Yeah ok. See you tommorrow' Kim said as she got into her car.

'See you' Rachel replied and she got into Eddie's car.

'Ready to go?' Eddie asked.

'Yeah.......Are you two alright?' Rachel asked Phil and Amy.

'Yeah, fine' Phil replied.

Amy just nodded as she stared out of the window, avoiding conversation with her mum or Eddie.

'Mum, I'm going upstairs to do my homework' Amy said.

'Yeah, me too' Phil said.

'Ok, dinner will be ready in about an hour' Rachel replied as she and Eddie went through to the kitchen.

'Oh, what a day' Rachel sighed.

'Are you alright?' Eddie asked.

'Yeah, I'm just worried about Amy'.

'She'll be fine Rach.......We'll sort it'

'I suppose..........me and Kim are going for a drink tommorrow night. Do you want to come?'

'I can't, I'm going to see my mum and dad remember?'

'Oh sorry I forgot. Do you think the kids will be ok on their own for an hour or so'

'Of course. Anyway you could probably do with going out and talking to Kim about Amy, see what we can do'

'Yeah, you're right' Rachel replied as they started making dinner.

Thanks for reading. Please review, there's still loads to come. I will update ASAP x 


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for reading. Please review!

It was the next morning and Phil and Amy were getting ready for school, whilst Eddie and Rachel were having their regular morning coffee.

'What time are you leaving tonight?' Rachel asked Eddie as he made the coffee.

'I said I'd be there for 5 so I need to leave school at 4....... I'll only be a few hours and I'll be back about 9. What time you and Kim going out?' Eddie replied.

'Well we've got to discuss Amy and other stuff, but Kim's got the self-defence class tonight so it'll be later on' Rachel said quietly before Amy came down the stairs.

'I'll drop Phil off then' Eddie replied.

'Morning sweetie, are you going still to Miss Campbell's defence class tonight?' Rachel asked her daughter.

'Yeah, why?' Amy replied as she sat down opposite her mum and Eddie.

'Well we are going out for a drink after so I'll just drop you off here before hand' Rachel said. 'Is that ok?'

'Yeah fine..... me and Sam are going with Lauren, I managed to convince her' Amy replied.

'That's good. I've never known many people able to convince Lauren into doing something that's not getting her into trouble' Eddie smiled.

'Yeah well, must be my persuasive ways' Amy smiled as her mum's face lit up. She hadn't seen Amy smile in a long time.

Phil came down as they were mid-conversation. They both grabbed some toast and they all left for school.

They were too early for school to start so Amy waited in her mums office, whilst Phil went on the computers.

'Amy do you fancy doing a job for me?' Kim asked as she entered the office.

'Yeah, alright' Amy replied.

'If you could get Sam and Lauren involved that would be great.......It's easy enough, I just need you to spread the word about tonight. Tell all the girls and make sure they know when it is' Kim said.

'Ok, I'll go and meet them now' Amy said. 'See you both later'.

'See you' Rachel and Kim both replied as Amy left the office with a smile on her face.

'That'll do her good, something to distract her........She probably won't be looking forward to tonight, it'll be pretty daunting for her' Kim said as Rachel nodded in agreement.

'You know, I think it'll help her, I never know what to do or say........So are we still on for that drink tonight? I'll drop Amy off at home after the class and then we can go out' Rachel said.

'Of course.......I'd better go, got a class first lesson' Kim replied as she left the office.

Amy was telling all the girls about the classes so that it would take her mind off it.

She didn't really want to go, but she knew that she had to face up to it sooner or later and that it might help her get her confidence back a bit.

It was last lesson and Sam could tell Amy was dreading the class that night.

'Are you alright about tonight?' Sam asked.

'Yeah......I mean sort of, I just hope all the others aren't wanting the gossip or having a good stare' Amy replied.

'Well, if they do, they'll have me to deal with' Sam said as they both smiled.

That day after school, Sam, Lauren and Amy went to the class with most of the other girls in their year.

'Hey everyone, put your bags down there and come sit down' Kim said as they all came into the hall.

Jasmine was also helping out since she coached the girls football team.

'Right, so today is about you learning how to defend yourself if you are attacked. Now it is important that you don't use any of this against anybody, unless they are attacking you ok?' Kim continued.

The girls all nodded.

'Ok, you also need to know that if you are attacked, you can come to us. Me, Miss Mason, you can talk to us and we'll do everything we can to help' Kim said.

They soon all got on with the class and although Amy was finding it difficult, she knew it would help her move on.

'Right so if someone comes up behind you and tries to grab you, put your weight on them like this' Jasmine demonstrated on Kim.

After another demonstration, the girls tried it out for themselves, apart from Amy.

'You ok Amy?' Kim said to her as she was standing on the sidelines.

Amy nodded and tried to get involved.

'Do you want to go with me?' Sam asked.

'Ok' Amy replied.

She tried, but she just couldn't do it.

'I can't Sam I'm sorry' Amy said.

'It's alright' Sam replied, giving her a hug.

'It's ok if you can't Amy, don't worry' Kim said sympthetically as some of the other girls listened in.

'See, I knew people wouldn't mind their own buisness. Just because it happened to me, doesn't mean I'm different you know. It could happen to anyone, that's why we're here, not so you can have a good stare' Amy replied.

'Amy it's alright, we don't think you're different. We're all worried for you' Alesha said as the girls nodded in agreement.

Amy almost smiled.

'Look, you can go if you want Amy. We can try again next week' Kim said as Amy went and re-joined the other girls.

'No, all of you are right. I need to sort this, before it's too late' Amy smiled as they got back into the class.

She started to let go a bit now that she knew everyone was behind her.

Amy practised her moves on Sam and was becoming more confidant.

'You'll kill someone with that' Sam said as they both laughed.

'Do you want to try?' Amy replied.

'You sure?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, go on' Amy said as Sam had a go.

'I can't do it, I'm crap' Sam said.

'No you're not, look I'll show you' Amy replied as she showed Sam how to do it properly.

It was the end of the class and Rachel came in as the girls were leaving. Sam and Amy were putting the mats away.

'See you all next week' Kim shouted as the others left.

'So, how did it go Kim?' Rachel asked.

'Yeah, great. It was a real success' Kim said as she and Rachel both smiled at the sight of Amy having a laugh with Sam.

'What are you two laughing at?' Rachel asked.

'We don't know' they both giggled.

'Come on......... Sam do you need a lift home?' Rachel smiled.

'Thanks Miss, but my mum's still here, I said I'd go meet her. See you Amy' Sam replied as she left.

'See you later' Amy said.

'Right, come on then, we'll drop you off on the way..... Phil's already in and I won't be long, ok?' her mum said.

'I'll be fine mum, you go and enjoy yourself' Amy smiled as they left for the car.

'Right, I won't be long and if there's any problems call me ok?' Rachel said as she stopped the car outside of their house.

Amy stared out of the window, into space.

'Amy' Rachel continued.

Her daughter jumped and tried to avoid eye contact with her mother.

'Yeah right, fine, whatever' she quickly said as she tried to jump out of the car.

'Wait' Rachel replied. 'What's up?'.

'NOTHING' Amy shouted as she got out, slammed the door and made her way into the house angrily.

Rachel sighed. 'God, I do need a drink' she said as she pulled away from her house.

'I don't know what's going on with her Kim........It's like one minute she's happy and the next she's angry at me' Rachel said as they sat down with a drink at the pub.

'It is normal to have these mood swings, especially as she's a hormonal teenager' Kim replied.

'I know but it seemed like she was starting to turn a corner, I wonder if something has happened. What should I say to her?' Rachel asked.

'She already knows she's got our support, the class was difficult for her, that's probably it. She'll be fine Rach, honestly. She did really well today, she did her best and she got support off the other girls too' Kim said.

'Well that's good I suppose. You're right, I'm probably worrying for nothing' Rachel replied.

Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think and any suggestions to make the story better are welcome. There's still loads more to come!!!! I will update ASAP x 


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the delay, I will try and update again soon, please review and tell me what you think x

Meanwhile at home, Amy had recieved a text from her dad. She hadn't seen him since she started at Waterloo Road, after he did a runner. She told her mum he had gone away for work and that was why she came to stay with her mum. But really she had been lying to her mum, covering a dark secret.

Amy read the text and repeated it, 'Hi darling, I've just got back. I'm coming to get you now. Stay there or you'll suffer, I'll make sure of it' she said.

Amy panicked and decided to quickly pack some clothes and leave, she needed to escape from her dad.

Rachel was still at the pub with Kim, oblivious to what was going on at home.

'If you don't mind me asking Rachel, why did Amy come and stay with you?' Kim asked.

'When me and her dad split up years ago, we decided it was best for her to stay with him, I still saw her, but she came to live with me when Steve had to go away for work. She's still angry with him, probably for leaving her' Rachel replied. 'Why?'.

'I just wondered, you've never really mentioned it before, neither has Amy' Kim said.

'As weird as it is, she doesn't like talking about it, so we don't. It's like she hates him, he only went away to work. I've tried talking to her but like I said, she won't' Rachel replied.

'It's just, well, she seems like she's holding a lot of anger inside. Not just because of stuff recently either' Kim said.

Amy ran down the stairs with her bag and put on her shoes and coat.

'Where you going?' Phil asked.

'Tell mum I'm staying at a mates' Amy replied.

'But really?'

'Phil, you ask too many questions' she said as she left the house.

'Look Rachel, if you need to chat you know where I am. It must be difficult for you, trying to deal with her all the time especially with the court case in a few weeks'.

'Yeah it is. Thanks Kim, you're a real friend' Rachel replied as they left the pub.

Rachel got home and threw her keys and bag on the table.

'You two ok?' she asked, not realising Amy wasn't there.

'Just me, Amy's staying at a friends' Phil replied.

'Well she can get back here now, it's a school night. I'll call her' Rachel said as Phil tried to stop her.

'Aunt Rach, maybe you should just let her, she's been through a lot recently' he replied.

'Ok, but I'll ring her to make sure she's ok' Rachel smiled.

Amy was walking towards Rochdale Train station when her phone rang. She stopped to answer it and managed to convince her mum she was at Sam's and that she would be on time for school in the morning.

She put her phone away and carried on towards the train station, but someone stopped her.

A hand came down on Amy's shoulder from behind her as she gasped.

'Get in' her dad said, pointing to his van that was just behind them.

'No' Amy refused, trying to resist his grasp.

He gritted his teeth, dragging her into the van by her hair and covering her mouth so no-one could hear her screams.

He threw her into the van and slammed the doors behind her.

They drove to what seemed like an old warehouse, where Amy's ordeal began.

The next morning Amy was in her dad's van outside the school.

'You tell anyone where you've been and you know what will happen. Now go, I'll pick you up later, you'd better be here' he said angrily as he pushed her out.

He pulled away in his van as Amy headed into school, meeting Sam on her way.

'Why you not with your mum?' Sam asked.

'Sam, I need you to say I stayed at your's last night, ok?' Amy replied, trying to hide her face from Sam.

'Why? Anyway what if my mum says you didn't?' Sam said.

'I needed to get away last night, I was sick of everything, everyone. If your mum says anything, we'll just say I left early, to go to the library, ok?' Amy said, looking away.

'I don't like this Amy. You shouldn't be lying to your mum about stuff like this and what's happened to you?' Sam said, worried.

'Just this once Sam, please?' Amy pleaded.

'Ok, but what's happened? No offence but you look terrible' Sam commented on Amy's cuts and bruises covering her face.

'I ermm-I got into a fight, please Sam don't tell anyone' Amy asked.

'Just this once' Sam agreed as they made their way into school.

As they got into the yard, Amy managed to hide from her mum and Eddie, but she knew she couldn't for long.

In first lesson, Sam realised the extent of Amy's injuries as she saw her the state of her arms and could tell she was in pain, as she was crippling over. Sam didn't know what to do and thought about it all day.

At lunch, Sam told Amy she had to go to detention, just so that she could get away without her being suspicious.

Sam knocked on Miss Cambell's door. 'Miss, can I ask you something?' Sam said as she entered the office.

'Yeah course Sam, what is it?' Kim replied.

'What should you do when someone wants your trust, but you know it's wrong and that they could be in danger?' Sam asked.

'Well if they're in danger it would be better to tell someone. Who is it Sam? I can help' Kim said quietly sitting next to Sam.

'It-It's Amy. She asked me to tell Miss Mason she stayed at my house when she didn't. I don't even know where she went' Sam paused.

'Ok, why is she in danger?' Kim said.

'Well she might be, I don't know. She turned up this morning, covered in bruises and she can hardly walk. She's trying to hide it, but I can tell she's hurt. She said she got into a fight, but I don't believe her, something's really wrong miss' Sam replied.

'Thank's Sam, you've done the right thing I promise. Don't worry, I'll make sure she's ok' Kim said as Sam left the office.

Kim debated whether to tell Rachel but decided to deal with it herself first.

'Amy, can I have a word?' Kim asked Amy as she spotted her on the corridor with Sam.

Sam looked worried but Kim gave her a reassuring look.

'Has my mum sent you?' Amy asked.

'No, I was just wondering if you wanted to talk about what's happened' Kim said as they both sat down in her office.

'What you mean this?' Amy replied, pointing to her bruises. 'I can't tell you'.

'Yeah you can Amy, I'm not here to judge you' Kim whispered. 'I'm here to help you, you know that'.

'I want to tell you, but I really can't Miss' Amy struggled to get her words out. 'I've got to go' Amy said as she quickly left the room before Kim could stop her. Kim knew something strange was going on.

'Rachel, have you got a minute?' Kim asked as she entered the staff room.

'Yeah' Rachel smiled as she left the staff hangout with Kim.

'Oooh look, this is a start of a new relationship Grantly' Steph giggled.

'Oh I do hope not Stephanie, this school is barmy enough without two female teachers having a romance' Grantly sniggered.

'Haven't you two got better things to do than sit around making snide comments? It could be about work for all you know' Jasmine snapped.

'Keep your knickers on, we're only having a laugh' Steph replied.

'Yeah well sometimes, the things you say aren't funny, they're hurtful. And I don't think Kim or Rachel would be amused if they had heard that' Jasmine said angrily.

'Jasmine's right, you shouldn't be disscussing other members of staff's private lives. Anyway, Rachel is all mine' Eddie smiled.

'I guess I'll have to take Kim then, I might have to bat for the other side I'm that desperate' Steph moaned.

'You ok?' Rachel asked Kim.

'Yeah, but I don't think Amy is' Kim replied as she closed the door to Rachel's office.

'What do you mean?' Rachel said curiously.

'Well for a start she didn't stay at Sam's last night. Sam says that she doesn't know where Amy went, but that this morning she turned up with bruises all over' Kim replied.

'Oh god. Kim this is just getting worse Rachel sighed. 'I need to find out what's going on. She's spiralling out of control'.

'I just wondered if you wanted me to handle it, see if I can get through you know. At the minute she's saying she can't talk'.

'Yeah, ok. Keep me updated yeah?'.

'Yeah, course. I'll come and see you later'.

Amy was in Miss Haydock's French lesson, where they were practising their verbs. Amy's main priority was managing to avoid her mum, Eddie and Miss Campbell.

'Amy Mason, do you know all of these verbs?' Miss Haydock asked pointing to the board.

'No Miss' Amy replied.

'I didn't think so. Maybe you should spend your time learning them rather than day dreaming' Steph said.

Amy tried to get on with her work so Miss Haydock would get off her case, but she among other teachers had noticed Amy's lack of concentration.

Kim was heading to talk to Rachel when Jasmine stopped her.

'Kim, can I have a quick word?' she asked.

'Yeah, what is it Jasmine?' Kim replied.

'Amy Mason, she's not concentrating at all, her other teachers have noticed it too, I just thought you should know' Jasmine said.

'I'm going to see Rachel now anyway, something is going on, just keep it quiet yeah? You know what Steph and Grantly are like, never mind the kids'.

'Yeah, sure'.

'Right, I haven't managed to speak to her yet, but Amy's teachers are all saying she's not concentrating and her friends think she's acting weird. I'm trying to get her to talk, but she's still saying she can't. It's like someone's threatening her' Kim said as she entered Rachel's office.

'What do you think caused the bruises?' Rachel wondered.

'Didn't she say she got into a fight? That's not like her' Eddie added.

'Yeah but she has't exactly been herself lately has she' Rachel sighed. Although the end of the day bel had just gone, her day was far from over.

'Maybe she's being bullied' Eddie replied.

'No, I don't think it's that, bullying wouldn't explain why she lied about where she was last night and I don't think a bunch of kids could beat someone up as bad as she is' Kim said.

'Well you never know with kids these days' Eddie argued.

The office door opened and Amy came in, knowing that she was going to face questioning from her Mum.

'Oh Amy, what's happened?' Rachel said examining her daughter's bruises. 'What's going on sweetie?'.

'For the last time, it's nothing, I got into a fight, end of conversation' Amy sighed.

'No Amy, it's not nothing, I know you and I know you wouldn't get into a fight. Someone did this to you didn't they?' Rachel replied.

'No' Amy said angrily. 'Are we going home?'.

'Yeah. Come on' Rachel led her daughter out of the office and Eddie and Kim followed.

'We'll get to the bottom of it Eddie, don't worry' Kim said.

'She doesn't deserve it Kim. She's been through enough already' Eddie replied.

'I know. She'll talk, it's just a case of when she's ready' Kim smiled.

In the car park, Amy walked ahead from the three teachers as they quietly discussed what they should do.

A white van pulled up next to Amy, it was her dad.

He opened the door and told her to get in. Rachel was confused to what was going on.

Steve got out of the van and pushed Amy against the van by her throat. Kim, Rachel and Eddie all ran over to get him off her.

Rachel was disgusted to notice it was her daughter's father, whilst Eddie pulled him away from Amy.

Rachel shouted at Steve whilst Eddie was restraining him from touching either Rachel or Amy.

Kim got Amy out of the way and made sure she was ok as it was all kicking off. It became clearer who had done this to Amy.

There were groups of kids watching as Rachel told them to get away and called the police. Eddie couldn't keep hold of Steve much longer.

Matt, Jasmine and Steph were also watching in horror.

'Come on Amy, we'll go inside' Kim said, leading Amy back into the school.

'Mum' Amy cried.

'Go on sweetie, everything will be alright I promise' Rachel replied as Amy went inside.

The police came and arrested Steve. By this time Rachel, with the help of Jasmine, Matt and Steph, had managed to get all of the kids away.

'That was Amy's dad?' Steph questioned. 'What's going on Rachel?'.

'I don't know, I need to go and see her' Rachel said as she ran inside.

'You alright mate?' Matt asked Eddie. 'You did good there'.

'I felt like killing him, how the hell could he do that?' Eddie replied angrily.

'It's sick how someone could do that to an innocent child' Jasmine added as she Matt and Steph went home and Eddie followed Rachel inside.

Thanks for reading. Please review, there's still loads more to come! x 


	16. Chapter 16

ANYONE WHO IS SENSITIVE OR YOUNG MAY NOT WANT TO READ THIS AS LIKE PREVIOUS PARTS OF THE STORY, IT IS QUITE HEAVY.

Sorry about the delay, I've been busy with my other story, Behind The Mask, please read, enjoy and review!

'I can't believe this Eddie. What are we going to do?' Rachel questioned as they walked through the school corridors, passing some kids talking about what they had just saw.

'I know Rach, I can't understand it either, but we'll get through it, we always do' Eddie replied as he told the pupils to stop gossiping, even though they were genuinely concerned.

'I should have known, she's always had problems with her dad' Rachel sighed.

'You couldn't of known, anyway all that matters now is that we know and Amy doesn't have to suffer anymore' Eddie reassured Rachel as he pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her on the forehead. 'We'll be fine' he said.

They pulled away from each other and headed to the main office to see Amy, who was in total shock.

'Amy, I don't know what to say' Rachel said as she entered her office.

Amy was sat on the sofa and Kim was next to her, trying to sympathise.

'Me neither' Eddie sighed as Amy remained silent.

'Do you want to talk Amy?' Kim asked.

Amy shrugged her shoulders, still confused about what her dad had been doing.

'What's going on? Miss Haydock said something had happened' Phil panicked as he came in his aunt's office.

'Look Eddie, maybe it would be best if you and Phil went home, it might make it easier for her' Rachel whispered.

'What's happening?' Phil saw Amy's bruises and was unbelieveably angry. He was really defensive of her. 'Who did that to her?'.

Amy turned around and looked up at Phil.

'Go home Phil, I'll be fine, see you later yeah?' she reassured him.

'Right, but if there's anything you need, call me' Eddie quietly spoke as he kissed Rachel on the cheek and left with Phil.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Amy breathed a sigh of relief.

Rachel looked at Kim, clueless what to say to her daughter.

'Amy, we need you to tell us what's been going on' Rachel said.

Amy sat, still silent, not knowing what to say.

'It's ok, we just need to know so we can help, you're not going to be punished' Kim comforted.

Amy let out a deep sigh and agreed to talk about it before making a statement to the police, tears rolling down her face. Rachel was looking away, not able to cope with what her ex had done to their child, whilst Kim did the talking.

'When did it all start?' Kim questioned.

'Ermm I-It was about a month after mum left......... he was angry with me, said it was all my fault that they'd split up' Amy whispered as shock overtook her mother's face.

She'd left when Amy was 11. That meant Steve had been abusing her for 4 years.

Before Amy had time to say anything else, the police were at the door, wanting to interview her.

At the station, Amy was interviewed in the soft room again, so that she'd be more relaxed.

Rachel and Kim were there again, Amy felt like she'd been attacked again, she was sick of all the interviews and having to give evidence.

After confirming when it all started, she had to sit through what seemed like endless amounts of questions.

'The first time this happened, what did he do to you Amy?' DC Carter asked.

'I.........I'd been to see my mum and when I came back, dad was packing the rest of her stuff. I tried to help him, but he pushed me away.............He had me by the throat, saying to back off or he'd.....................he'd' Amy cried.

'He would what Amy?' DI Manson questioned.

Amy put her head down.

'He said that he would kill me, and that he would hurt my mum too' Amy sobbed, looking at the floor.

'Did your dad ever try go through with this threat?' to Amy, the DC's voice seemed to echo inside her head.

'He-I.....Yeah' Amy admitted.

'When?'.

'L-last night' everyone could see Amy was struggling.

Her dad had tried to strangle her, but she managed to get away just in time.

It became clear to Rachel and Kim why Amy was holding so much anger inside.

She answered some more questions about her dad before she was free to go.

The next day, Amy was dreading school. She knew she would be what everyone was gossiping about, but she tried to ignore it.  
That morning she went downstairs and put on a front for her mum, acting like she was over it.

'Morning' Amy smiled as she sat down in the kitchen.

'Morning, you ok?' Rachel asked.

'Yeah fine' Amy replied as she poured some juice from the jug.

'So, what have you got today?' Eddie wondered.

'Well I've got Maths first, the teacher's really boring' Amy joked as Eddie and Rachel laughed. 'Then Art, English, Music and Science. What about you two, anything interesting today?'.

'Not really, just the usual. Will you be ok today?' Rachel whispered.

'I'll be fine' Amy said.

I'm not really sure where to take this story next, so if anyone has any suggestions, please let me know. Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi everyone, I'm so sorry to the readers of this story, I haven't updated for AGES but I wasn't really sure where to take it. I've also been busy with my other story Behind The Mask. So thanks for reading, please review, let me know what you think and maybe suggest where I can take this story next. Thanks again ;)_

Amy arrived at school and met Sam and Lauren as she always did.

'I just wanted to say I get it if you don't want to be mates anymore, I shouldn't have got you to lie for me like that. I'm really sorry' she whispered.

'Don't be daft' Lauren laughed.

'Yeah, did you really think we'd just disown you?' Sam smiled. 'Come here'.

She pulled Amy into a hug, who was happy their friendship had survived.

'So how was it?' Lauren asked as they all sat in their regular spot underneath the tree.

'Fine I guess, I'm just glad to have it over with for now' Amy smiled slightly.

She felt like something had changed, when she thought about what had happened to her over the last few years.

Those thoughts didn't make her feel as sick as they used to.

'Oi, are you coming?' Sam shouted, waking Amy from her day dream.

'Yeah' Amy giggled.

Maths went by pretty quickly for some strange reason; Amy caught Eddie watching her quite a few times though.

She knew he was just 'keeping an eye on her', but she hated when he and her mum did that.

At the end of the lesson she told Sam and Lauren she'd catch them up.

'Look Eddie, you don't need to watch me you know, I'm fine' Amy smiled.

For once, he could tell she actually meant it.

'Go on, you'll be late for class' Eddie said.

Amy got to Art just as everyone was going in.

'Morning Miss' she beamed.

'Good Morning Amy' Kim grinned, glad to see her student in such a jolly mood.

They both walked into the classroom, and Amy took her seat next to Sam.

'Right today we're focusing on portraying emotion through art' Kim informed.

'Again?' one of the lads groaned.

'Yes Dylan again' Kim said sarcastically, much to the amusement of the rest of the class.

'So you will all paint a picture that shows how you are feeling right now, I think that's about it, but take your time. Ok, off you go'.

At the end of the lesson, Amy had finished a perfect picture. There was something in the middle like a heart shape, representing a soul and there was lots of colour surrounding it.

'Before you go everyone, I want to show you Amy's painting' Kim said as Amy went bright red with embarrassment, which made Sam and Lauren laugh.

'Right go on, off you go' Kim smiled as they all started to exit the classroom; she managed to catch Amy as she was about to leave.

'That painting is superb Amy; honestly your art is really good' Kim said proudly.

Not only was it her job to look after Amy as Head of Pastoral Care, but she felt a certain responsibility for her since she was Rachel's daughter.

Amy just smiled, not knowing what to say.

'Your mum's going to be really proud when I tell her, your grades are excellent at the moment and considering everything, that's great' Kim smiled. 'So is everything else alright?'.

'Yeah fine thanks, I really feel like I've turned a corner' Amy replied.

'Well I'm very happy to hear that! Oh and before I forget your mum wanted to see you, she said it was important' Kim said.

'I'll go see her now, thanks Miss'.

Amy knocked on the door of her mum's office, as Rachel shouted for her to come in.

She was standing with Eddie, both of them beaming, looking almost like they were going to burst with excitement.

'What is it?' Amy giggled as Eddie and Rachel just looked at each other.

'Come on, you look like two giddy three year olds so tell me?'.

'Well it happened quite a while ago, I didn't really know how to tell you what with everything, but now feels like the perfect time' Rachel smiled.

'For what?'

'Eddie proposed to me, and I said yes' Rachel giggled.

'Oh my god, congratulations' Amy laughed as she hugged her mum, and her soon to be step dad.

'Are you sure you're ok with it though? Because we won't go through with it if you're not' Eddie worried.

'Are you mad? Of course I'm ok with it, I'm more than ok with it!' Amy smirked.

They were all happy they would finally be a proper family.

Kim came into the office as they began talking about preparation for the wedding.

'Sorry I'll come back later' Kim whispered.

'No Kim, stay we have something to tell you' Rachel said.

'Oh my god you're pregnant?' Kim asked.

'Oh no! It's, well me and Eddie are getting married' Rachel smiled.

'Wow, congratulations! I've been waiting for this day for a long time' Kim admitted.

_Thanks for reading, please review and I'll update if people are reading (:_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hi everyone, sorry for not updating for so long, I wasn't sure where _**  
**_to go with it again. So thanks for reading and please tell me what you _**  
**_think._**

Two weeks later, and Rachel and Eddie had set a date.

Their wedding was only 4 weeks away, and they had a lot to do.

"Amy remember we're going to the bridal shop tonight" Rachel reminded her.

"Like I'd forget mum" Amy smiled as she continued to get ready for school.

"Morning all" Eddie beamed as he leant over to kiss his fiancé.

"Ooh someone's in a good mood this morning" Phil joked.

"Just because you're a morning person. I don't know how you do it; it's like you're bouncing around!" Eddie chuckled.

When they got to school Amy and Phil went off with their friends and Eddie had paperwork, whilst Rachel went to find Kim.

"Hi" Rachel smiled, entering Kim's office.

"Morning" Kim replied as they both say down.

"Erm Kim look, I don't really know how to say this. The wedding isn't that long away and I just wondered if you would like to be my maid of honour. You don't have to".

"Rachel stop blabbering, of course I will!" she exclaimed, hugging her friend.

"Oh Kim! I'm so excited I feel like I'm going to burst". Kim giggled. "I know it's really short notice, but me and Amy are going to the bridal shop tonight and it would be great if you could come".

"Well I suppose I can drag myself away from year 11 coursework for one night!".

4 weeks later, and it was the night before the wedding.

Eddie was out on his stag night, whilst Rachel and Amy were getting ready for some of the other teachers to arrive.

"Mum do I look alright?" Amy worried.

"Yeah but what does it matter anyway? It'll be all girls in here!" Rachel laughed.

"Yeah well I normally look like a tramp at school" she winged making her mum giggle.

The doorbell rang, signalling the start of Rachel's last night of freedom.

She answered it nervously, and was met by Kim, Steph, Jasmine, Rose and Davina at the door.

They all cheered and swamped her with accesories. This was going to be a long night she thought.

_**Thanks for reading once again I'd really apreciate it if you reviewed. **_  
_**I know Davina isn't in series 5, but I liked her as a character so I **_  
_**included her! Thanks again :)**__****_


	19. Chapter 19

_**It's been a while since I updated this story, so sorry, again. I always seem to get stuck on ideas for this story, so that's why updates haven't been regular. I'm thinking of wrapping this story up in a few more chapters, what do you think? Here goes anyway.**_

They cracked open the bubbly, and danced around to the music of their childhoods, determined to give their friend the night she deserved. Rachel laughed to herself, as she realised Steph was drunk within the hour. _No surprise there. _She wondered what Eddie was doing, the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She knew a lot of marriages ended in divorce, but her and Eddie's wouldn't be one of those. The'd be together until the day they died.

"What you thinking mum?" Amy smiled as they all sat watching Steph murder Hero on the karaoke.

"I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow. I never thought I'd be happy again" Rachel replied.

"Well you are, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm more than happy. What about you, you sure you're ok with this?"

"Mum will you just stop worrying about me for once, this is your time. Eddie's great, he loves you and makes you happy and that's all I care about."

"I know but-"

"Rach you heard her, think about yourself for once in your life!" Kim laughed.

"You're right, now please someone get Steph off that thing" Rachel giggled.

Amy sat on her phone, smiling to herself as Rachel watched her, wondering what she was up to.

After a while of dancing and singing on the karaoke, they all moved into the living room, being careful not to fall over.

"This is very interesting, I get to see what my teachers are like after a drink!" Amy whispered to her mum, as Rachel laughed in response.

"So Rachel" Steph slurred. "From the beginning, we want to know about all of your romances, Eddie included."

"Well, ok then. Ermm, lets think. My first boyfriend was when I was 15. Luke Wilson, bit of a strange lad, don't know what I saw in him at the time." Rachel giggled. "We were only together for about a year, he left school and we moved on. Throughout college I just had a few on off boyfriends, can't really remember much about them. And then when I was 19 I met Steve, lets just not go there" she stopped, wondering whether her daughter would want to know about her parents' relationship.

"No mum, go on. I want to know" Amy pleaded.

"Ok, fine. We got together, and I honestly thought at the time, he was the one." Rachel told Amy. "We got married and had you, then when you were about 5, things started to go wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Amy" Rachel took her daughter's hand. "You really don't want to know."

"I do! We can't move on from all the mess he's made until I know what he was really like, tell me mum."

"Tell her Rachel! We all want to know!" Steph teased, as Kim nudged her on the shoulder to be quiet.

"Alright, but you might hate me after this" Rachel worried. "Like I said, when Amy was about 5 or 6, things went wrong. I'd just left uni, and I was friends with this guy, he thought there was more to it, he hit me and it didn't stop there" she stopped as the rest of the women looked shocked. "And Amy I know you're probably wondering how I could have left you with him, but I had no choice. When I'd finally got the courage to leave him, I'd packed our bags, but he wouldn't let you go. He just wouldn't, then he chucked me out and I had to leave you there." She looked at her daughter, pleading that she would be able to forgive her.

"And you seriously think I'm going to hate you for that? Don't be stupid mum! It wasn't your fault was it" Amy hugged her mother and Rachel smiled, the others watching the pair, still shocked at what Rachel had admitted.

"So who was next?" Steph wondered, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I got into all that stuff I shouldn't have first, and then I finally got out of it. I had a few relationships then, nothing much. Then I came to Waterloo Road, and met Eddie. He changed me so much, I'm just so happy. I don't know what I'd do without him" Rachel said, as she saw the others smile at how sweet she sounded.

A while later it was only 10:30 pm, and they were all still sat in the living room, the adults reminiscing about 'the good times'.

"Remember those college days" Kim laughed.

"Some of the best" Jasmine agreed.

"I just can't believe I started at Waterloo Road as a seccy, and now I'm a teaching assistant. I mean how great is that?" Davina slurred.

"She's had too much to drink!" Steph whispered.

"You can't talk!" Rose giggled.

"Anyway what you up to missy? Hiding something from Auntie Steph?" Steph asked Amy.

"Ok, she has had too much" Rachel laughed. "But what are you doing?"

"Nothing" Amy smiled, attempting to look inoccent.

"Well I'll just have to find out for myself then!" Rachel began to tickle Amy, who was on the floor in fits of laughter. She grabbed her phone and read her last message, from Bolton. "Bolton Smilie!"

"Mum!" Amy shouted. "We're just mates, now stop reading my texts!"

"Bolton's a nice lad, I haven't got a problem with it."

"My my, I didn't expect that!" Steph giggled.

"Oh and he's coming to the wedding tomorrow. Chance for me to speak to him."

"Please god no! Is he really, why?"

"I'm joking, just as long as you're happy sweetie. Candice is coming so he is too, as are Denzil, Sam and Prince." Rachel said as Amy cringed.

She decided to quickly escape from the embarassment to the kitchen.

"Wow just think, in 12 hours, I'll be a married woman. The best day of my life."

"The best day of your life so far" Rose added.

_**Thanks for sticking with me, please review and let me know if I should keep it going or finish it off soon. :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_I haven't updated this story in ages, so sorry for the wait. I've decided this is the last chapter, but I might do a sequel sometime in the future when I'm not as busy with my other stories. Here goes!_

Rachel woke early the next morning, feeling anxious but excited about the day ahead. She glanced at the clock, and seeing it was ten past eight, she decided to get up. She had to be at the church for half past eleven, so she had plenty of time to get ready. Hearing music coming from the kitchen, Rachel made her way downstairs, surprised to see her daughter up. Amy was singing and dancing along to the music whilst making coffee, jumping when she heard a giggle from behind her.

"Mum, you scared me!" she laughed slightly.

Rachel laughed too. "Sorry."

"I thought I'd make you breakfast, you lot need sobering up I think" Amy said, gesturing to the jar of coffee and loaf of bread in her hand.

"Thank you sweetie" Rachel smiled. "Yeah, I think we do, especially Miss Haydock."

They both laughed, thinking of the state Steph would be in.

"Are you nervous about today mum?" Amy asked.

"Yeah kind of. Is it that obvious?" Rachel replied.

"Just a bit. It'll be great mum, don't worry."

"I know, I just don't want anything to go wrong."

"It won't! And even if it does, my speech will cheer everyone up" Amy joked.

"Oh god, I hope you're not going to embarass me" Rachel laughed.

"Of course not" Amy winked.

Around an hour later, everyone was awake, and they were all drinking coffee to try and cure their hangovers. Rachel went off for a shower, and Amy decided it would be the perfect oppertunity to ask Kim to read over her speech.

"Miss, what do you think of this?" Amy asked Kim as she passed her a piece of paper. Kim scanned over the speech, smiling as she read it.

"You'lll have her tearing up!" Kim laughed reassuringly. "She'll love it."

Amy breathed a sigh of relief, laughing slightly. "That's good."

At eleven o'clock, Rachel and the others were almost ready.

"Mum, just chill out!" Amy laughed as Rachel paced the room slowly.

"I know, I'm just worried Eddie'll stand me up."

"And why would he do that? He's the one who asked you to marry him."

"But what if he's had second thoughts?"

"He'd be out of his mind, but he's not so just calm down."

"You're right, it'll be fine."

Once they got to the church, Rachel was feeling even more nervous, she didn't like being the centre of attention.

She walked down the aisle to Stay by Shakespeares Sister, her friends and family staring at her in awe. She met Eddie at the front, holding his hand.

"You're shaking" he whispered, smiling reassuringly.

After a long process of saying their vows, it was done. The vicar prenoucnced them 'man and wife' and Eddie kissed Rachel passionately, the congregation cheering.

"I love you Eddie Lawson" Rachel smiled.

"I love you Rachel Lawson" Eddie replied.

At the reception, both Rachel and Eddie were feeling a lot more relaxed, having got through their vows without any drama. Phil had just made his speech as Eddie's best man, and now it was Amy's turn.

"Looking back on everything that's happened these past couple of months, me, my mum and Eddie are closer than ever. I was always scared that someone would come along and whisk my mum away, but Eddie's the best dad I could wish for, and he and my mum are perfect for each other. Everything she's gone through, she deserves happiness, and I know that's what Eddie will give her" Amy smiled, raising her glass. "To Rachel and Eddie!"

"To Rachel and Eddie" the others echoed, grinning.

Rachel kissed her daughter on the head "thank you sweetie." Amy hugged her mum and Eddie, happy that she had a family at last.

_Sorry it's a rubbish ending, but as I said I may do a sequel sometime in the future. A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, it's much appreciated. I'd love it if you could review one last time! Thanks x_


End file.
